


hearts of gold

by kontent



Series: Cairo Day 2019 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Team as Family, Teen Titans as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Family is defined by what’s in your heart - at least, that’s Jack’s opinion. Family is not necessarily something you’re born into but something you make. Jack made the Titans his family.





	hearts of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Cairo Day 2019 celebrations. The prompt is _Family_.
> 
> I made moodboards for a [teen titans au](https://mac-in-cairo.tumblr.com/tagged/macincairo-titans-au) and I wanted to write a fic for that universe, so I did.

Family is defined by what’s in your heart - at least, that’s Jack’s opinion. Family is not necessarily something you’re born into but something you _make_.

And he made the Titans his family - even though their blood doesn’t match his and they aren’t even all the same species. They share memories of heartbreak, of crime-fighting, of video games. He’s pretty sure that’s more important than DNA.

Jack sometimes tries to find words for his family, but he’s not sure he succeeds in explaining why they are his family.

Cyborg is made out of metal and flesh, wires and veins, blood and electricity, but Bozer isn’t. He’s made from kindness and love, burning with passion for theatre and movies and helping people.

Leanna dances like she’s a falling star, burning out but so beautiful while doing it - and Starfire shoots through the sky like a comet, her skin turning orange, the fire of a dying sun igniting under her skin.

Wonder Girl doesn’t bleed at all, and catches cars with her bare hands - and still, Riley doesn’t move so a butterfly might settle on her hand, so careful not to touch his wings.

Nightwing looks invincible, his smile sharp and dangerous, his eyes white and diamond shaped. He fights like he’s indestructible, like his bones are made of steel, and with inexhaustible energy. He wears black and blue, and sometimes Jack forgets he isn’t a god. But Mac is _human_ , and he bleeds red, and his skin is turning the colours of his uniform at the end of the day.

And Jack - he isn’t only human anymore, because Kid Flash has electricity running through his veins, and thunder rolling in his bones. His eyes crackle red and yellow with the speedforce, and the world slows and slows and slows.

But that’s what makes him Flash - not what makes him Jack. He’s Jack because he loves his family, he’s Jack because he can ramble on and on and because he can eat burgers all day.

All of them, they are so different from each other, shaped by fire and lightning and the cold, endless expanse of space. But their cores are the same, their hearts beat in sync.

The Titans aren’t only a team. They are Jack’s family - Bozer and Leanna and Riley and Mac. And when he looks at them, laughing and messing around, he’s pretty sure they feel the same way.


End file.
